Flowers
by MedliSage
Summary: Oneshot: Maybe Laharl isn't that evil. FlonnexLaharl, mushy and fluffy. Spoilers up to the end of the first game.


**Flowers**_  
By MedliSage_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Flonne made little noise as she stirred from her sleep. Her vision slowly focused in the dark room and she glanced at the clock – it was just after midnight.

She heard footsteps coming from the corridor outside her room, echoing on the stony walls of the castle. Looking out her ajar door, she spotted a familiar figure walking the halls.

_What's he doing up this late..._

Curious, the fallen angel shifted her covers and got out of her bed, peeking out the door. As the young overlord turned the corner, she tip-toed out of the door, quietly following his path.

Using the minimal light of the torches, Flonne followed her target all the way to the Dimensional Gate. She watched as he input coordinates into the portal before stepping in and vanishing. She hurried over after him, looking at the data he had put in.

_Celestia? But why..._

Even more curious now, she stepped into the portal.

Landing with grace, she found herself in a familiar place. This was one her favorite places in Celestia, the most beautiful flower beds she'd ever come across. It was filled with pure white flowers, which sparkled in the sunlight and which glowed in the moonlight.

Glancing around, she spotted the young boy a few yards away.

_What's he..._

Seeing his head move, she dived into the ocean of flowers, poking her head out ever so slightly to spy on his actions. With only the light of the moon, the stars, and the flowers to enable her sight, it was hard to make out what he was doing – especially since every possibility seemed more unlikely then the next for the young demon. After a minute of her watching, she finally came to a conclusion: he was picking flowers.

The evil overlord, picking flowers.

The obvious question now tugged at her mind: Why? This was probably the most out-of-character thing she'd ever seen him do.

Lost in her own thoughts, Flonne had not noticed him turn in his direction immediately – once she did, she instantly ducked further into the bed of flowers, covering her large ribbon with her hands.

She heard footsteps coming closer and closer. She held her breath, praying not to be caught.

And then suddenly, without warning, she felt a pain on her left calf, followed by something falling onto ground next to her.

"What the hell?!" An angry voice said. "F-Flonne?!"

She looked over at him. "O-oh, Laharl! I-I didn't know you were h-here!"

Lying was something Flonne had never done until quite recently. However, becoming a demon had begun to show – though she was still her "love freak" self as Laharl would call it, she would now do things that she'd never consider as an angel, though it was never anything serious.

He scrambled to get up, hiding the flowers Flonne had seen him pick behind his back. "Uh, y-you too. Anyway, I-I'm a little busy. I'm going to be off now. You know, important Overlord-relating business."

Flonne looked up up him, still on the ground. After a moment, she stood, not saying anything.

"Wh... what is it?"

"Why were you picking flowers?"

"Huh?! I-I wasn't," he stammered. "I, uh –"

She giggled. "You don't have to lie, just tell me!" She smiled warmly, obviously unaware of his intentions. "I'll pick some with you! Ooh, we can make hair wreaths out of them together!" Flonne turned her gaze to the flowers, looking around at the wondrous beauty around them.

He looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet nervously. "U-um."

She looked back at him. "Yes?"

Still staring at the ground, he held the flowers out towards her. "I... um, I picked them f-for you," he said quietly.

There was a moment of rather awkward silence. "Eh?" Flonne finally said, not really understanding what Laharl was getting at.

"I-I picked them for you, as a gift. I knew you liked them, so..." He said, his last words quietly dying out in sound.

Her face glowed with happiness. "Oh, Laharl, thank you so much!" She took a step forward to hug him, but before she could, her clumsiness kicked in, causing her to trip over a rock, falling forward onto the demon, both of them tumbling onto the ground.

She let out a soft moan, opening her eyes to find Laharl's own crimson ones staring right into hers.

Laharl felt his face heating up, their faces so close she could feel her blonde locks brushing against his skin. Neither of them dared to say anything, instead just staring straight into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"A-ah, I-I'm s-sorry!" Flonne finally stammered out, scurrying to push herself off of him. The two of them got up onto their knees, facing each other, yet avoiding the look of the other out of embarrassment.

Flonne's eyes shifted to the flowers that were still in Laharl's hand. "...thank you for the flowers, Laharl..." She looked at him, smiling. "I love them!"

"Y-you're welcome," he said, still avoiding her gaze. "...Don't tell Etna."

Flonne giggled. "I won't."

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"...Thank you."

"You already said that."

"...Thank you for saving me, Laharl."

"Huh?" He said, finally returning her gaze.

"Back when I was turned into a flower by Master Lamington."

He looked down. "I didn't save you," he said quietly. "You didn't need saving at all." His voice become more in audible. "I thought you were... gone, but..."

"But, Laharl... you fought so hard to save me. And in the end, you... you almost sacrificed yourself to do so."

He had no reply.

"I never thought you'd do something like that... especially... for me..."

Again he was silent.

"L-Laharl, I... I..."

Acting on a sudden impulse, he quickly leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. She stopped speaking out of surprise.

"F-Flonne, I... I was willing to do that b-because I..."

She held her breath.

"I... I love you."

Her mind froze for a moment, as he continued to hold her in an embrace. Slowly, she pulled her arms up his back, returning the gesture.

"I love you too."

And for a long, long time, the two stayed like that, holding each other in the glow of the moon and the beautiful flowers.

But he knew he was holding the most beautiful and wonderful flower of them all.

_Fin_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Omg, that ended up about 10x more serious than I thought it would, lol. Anyway, though I've been a huge fan of Disgaea for years, this is my first fic on it. :D I always thought Flonne and Laharl were the cutest things in the world. :3 Anyway, remember to review! I hope you liked!

_- Medli_


End file.
